


The Art of Love and War

by GutterKitty



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Graphic Sexual Relations, M/M, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterKitty/pseuds/GutterKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love in the Youjakai. Anubisu and Rajura share a passion unprecedented within their war ridden realm. But as formidable as their love is, how long can it last against the insidious poison of jealousy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, yay, I discovered this small YST/RW section and I figured I would post some stories I wrote for the fandom seventeen years ago. I haven't updated or edited this story from it's original posting so I apologize in advance for bad grammar or anything else. I was seventeen myself when I wrote them.
> 
> This is a multi-chapter fic that I actually think I will finish even though I started this years ago. I discovered I already had several chapters in the making so... seventeen years later I may have it in me to finally finish. This story will contain **Rape, Emotional Abuse, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma and Abuse** in later chapters. Please be forewarned and avoid it if any such element is a trigger or something you just don't like.
> 
> I do not own YST/RW and all characters are copyrighted to their respective owners. I'm simply borrowing them for my own amusement.

"You asleep?" The hot tamarisk voice whispered.

"No" the aired response was low and melodic.

Smiling into the blackened canvas, a tanned scar littered hand caressed the pale silken threads of hair that lay splashed against his skin like snow across the darkened earth outside. Gentle rustlings of silk sounded the delicate movements of the figure beside him. 

His lover moved slowly. The pale skin was cool as it pressed firmly against his chest. His lip parted involuntarily as the mans tongue invaded it's depths. The flavor of honey invaded his senses, and cloaked his mind with a velvet haze.

"Rajura" His breath caught in his throat as the pale man's mouth moved from his to a small firmed nipple. Taking it gently between his teeth Rajura smiled as his name sounded from the man under him. His lover moaned deeply, the sound like a feral cry of ecstasy. This pleased him. 

Running his hands down the muscled plain of his lover's stomach, he let the soft pads of his fingers trail lazily until they grazed the swollen flesh of his lovers erection. 

Teasingly he fingered the moist tip, while gently nursing on the nipple within the warm confines of his mouth. Anubisu's body felt as if it were on fire. The sweet torment of Rajura's touch sending his mind through a maze of rocketing emotions. Rajura's mouth trailed small kisses across his warm skin pausing to flick his tongue across the many scars that littered his chest and stomach, before it finally reached it's chosen destination.

With a deep moan, Rajura's mouth closed over the swollen head of his erection. Anubisu arched his back, sending his length deeper into the warm confines of Rajura's mouth. It was like pure bliss. He could feel the soft lips that held him in, the gentle urging strokes of Rajura's tongue more erotic then anything he'd ever known. 

Rajura moaned deeply, sucking softly he ran his tongue up and down the swollen length that dominated his senses. Anubisu was shivering visibly. His coming orgasm nearly obtained. Rajura watched with growing desire, his free hand gently rolling the sensitive testicles between his pale fingers. Under him, Anubisu jerked, a cry of ecstasy spilling forth, as his hot seed filled the deep cavities of his mouth, rushing like sweet honey down his throat. 

Anubisu fell back into the sweat soaked silk sheets, his eyes closed against the night. Rajura smiled, pushing foreword to kiss the man he loved. Their mouths embracing in an intimate union. "I love you.." Anubisu murmured into Rajura's hair as sleep swiftly claimed the contented lovers.

~

The sun hung high in dazzling brilliance against the eastern sky. It's light sparkled and flashed along the golden landscape in sudden mesmerizing halos, the sight breathtaking. Below the shining glory two figures clashed together in earnest, metal clad silhouettes dancing about in a sea of gold, dogging and parrying blows. Lashing out and striking back, the figures moved in graceful unison.

Falling back Anubisu rolled to his side and came swiftly to his feet, his sword held ready to attack. "Did Rajura wear you out last night old man?" The voice sounded in mockery and Anubisu smirked, "No more then Shuten did you, my dear Naaza." Naaza's laugh was sharp and bitter as he lunged forward, his katanas aimed for the Yami MaSho's throat. 

Sidestepping swiftly, Anubisu let the hilt of his blade crack effortlessly against the raging mans back, and grinned in mocking glee as Naaza slid face first through the dirt and sand. Naaza cursed under his breath and came to his feet, wiping the sand off his face and gathering his blades. Readying himself he dashed forward, poison stained blades and a No Datchi clashing in a fury of sparks. Anubisu could feel the slight strain as he pushed against the onslaught of Naaza, small beads of sweat littered his forehead and his muscles felt like they were on fire. 

In front of him, Naaza's face was twisted in a mask of determination. His unwavering gaze was fastened on Anusbisu and his mouth twisted in a smirk as the other man refused to break. "Give it up Yami... Let it go, let my poison taste you.." Naaza spat from between clenched teeth. Anubisu smiled in cocky defiance. "Now that wouldn't be any fun.. for me, besides, I'd rather you kiss my ass before we're through."

Naaza flushed and released his right arm, swinging his blade in a wide arch. Acting quickly Anubisu caught the flat of the blade, levering his weight against Naaza, he squared his shoulder into the other mans chest and heaved him over head. Naaza landed with a deafening thud against the hard earth several feet away, his breath knocked from his lungs and his body aching. He probably would have had multiple broken bones from the throw if not for the protection his armor provided, but he would have never cared with the pain that coursed through him. 

Turning his head he was only barely aware as Anubisu came over and pointed the tip of his No Datchi against his exposed throat. "Looks like I win. Pucker up!" Naaza snorted in disgust pushing the blade away and rising to his feet. "Ahh.. go to hell Anubisu." Naaza coughed. Anubisu laughed turning away he proceeded back to the palace that loomed ahead of him. Rajura would be there.. waiting, his healing touch ready to work over his body. Anubisu smiled, that would be nice.

~

The air was chill as dusk settled through out the placid Youjakai. Rajura's hands worked softly over the bruised skin of Anubisu's back. Slowly he rung out the moist cloth and gently smoothed it out over the blackening splotches. 

"Naaza is too brazen, He's head strong and irrational." Rajura remarked as Anubisu finished his retelling of the afternoons battle exercises. 

He nodded, "He was aggressive, out right and received what was forth coming. I don't think he'll forget the taste of the sand so soon though, next time he might show some strategy." 

"I doubt that." Rajura smirked, his hands circling the bruised flesh, relaxing the tense muscles. 

Anubisu sighed contentedly as Rajura wove a web of calm over his senses. It was always like this when he was with Rajura, the pale man had a way to soothe the raging beast inside him; something he thought no one ever would. Rajura's hands moved tenderly, his long fingers kneading the flesh along his spine, intoxicating in their wake. They moved in erotic patterns across the small of his back along the smooth mounds of his bottom to the tensed muscles of his thighs. 

Anubisu flinched, an involuntary response as Rajura's fingers fluttered over a tender green shaded bruise that graced the soft white flesh of his inner thigh. 

"Gomen..." Rajura's voice was hushed in the coming twilight. 

Anubisu smiled. He was beginning to feel a bit flushed in the confining atmosphere of the enclosed room. Rajura stopped as Anubisu rose off the mat and walked over to the decorative rice paneling of the closed window and pushed the shutters open. 

A brilliant veil of ethereal white flooded over Anubisu's skin, turning his tanned flesh into melded gold. Rajura stared in awe as his lover transformed into something from a fairy tale, eternal, beautiful. He moved almost with out thought, his body suddenly next to Anubisu's, their lips joined in a union of kindling passion. Anubisu brought his arms around the slender waste of Rajura, pulling him closer into the passionate embrace. 

Rajura's mouth was warm and inviting and he lapped up his taste. Enveloped in the embrace of his lover, Rajura urged him to the floor, their bodies folding as one as they laid together. Anubisu's hand tangled in the fine white silk of Rajura's hair, liking the feel of it, the contrast of smooth against the rough callused skin of his hand. 

Rajura pressed close, Anubisu's hands ran over his delicate skin, rough at the tough, but gentle in their motion. They moved as if they had a mind of their own, touching, feeling, exploring, and tasting what Anubisu could not as their mouths danced together as one. Rajura was heaven, and Anubisu felt like he would die if he did not enter it now. 

Easing the slender man under him, he gently raised the pale hips and slowly pushed his erection into the welcoming warmth depths Rajura had to offer. He was tight, and the heat was almost unbearable. Slowly Anubisu drew out, his length almost completely removed, before his eased back in. Rajura moaned beneath him, his voice deep and earthly. 

Anubisu smiled, littering Rajura's pale skin with tender kisses as he continued to move within him. Rajura moaned with passion, the feel of Anubisu's length in him was like a hot brand against his skin. Deep, Fiery, Explosive. His erection was hard against Anubisu's stomach, the obvious sign of his enjoyment, the sensations that flooded through him came to a focal point within his hardened length. It was pure ecstasy. Anubisu's tempo was increasing with his building need. He slid in, his length deep in the warmth. He could barely contain the desire that threatened to melt him from the inside out. It was all he could to keep from screaming his lovers name and exploding inside him. Rajura was kneading desperately the flesh of his shoulders, his own release near. Anubisu shuddered, he couldn't help it. Arching his back one last time he dove into his lover, his body stiff, his muscles tense. 

With a unabashed cry he released his hot seed in the deep abyss of Rajura, the man beneath him jerking as suddenly as he, as his release spewed forth across the muscled plain of Anubisu's stomach. Collapsing to his side, Anubisu drew Rajura close and kissed the shivering man. 

The air had chilled considerably and the night blanketed the Youjakai in a veil of frost. Silently Anubisu closed the shutters, and paced to the small basin of water Rajura had brought with him. Cleaned of the salty cum Anubisu laid quietly next to Rajura on the mat, he pulled him close, wrapping the silken blanket over them and silently they drifted to sleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

Naaza stood in the quiet solace of the night. Above him the window to Anubisu's compartments stood closed to the chilled night's breezes. They had been opened, they had opened for him as he entered the garden as the night jasmine's came to bloom. He had heard the passionate cries of Anubisu as desire flew him on wings of fire to the heights of ecstasy and back. Naaza frowned, a crease in his lips that was barely perceptible from his smile. He watched the window for some time. His mind a clock work of thoughts that tinkered and played like a child's puppet show through the eye of his mind. This was the last time Anubisu would mock him, the last time he would have to humble himself to that bastard. 

Anubisu thought him weak, but he wasn't as weak as perceived. Like the deceptive snake that plays dead until it's prey is close, then springs forth with fangs razor sharp, to capture it's victim and drain it's life away, so would he drain Anubisu's life away. In his mind the idea took root and bloomed much like the flowers around him. Turning back, we walked quietly through the night, his mind already on the thoughts of tomorrow, and silently disappeared into it's deathless void.


End file.
